


Lost and Found

by DeadPoolio



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPoolio/pseuds/DeadPoolio
Summary: "You left this behind I think, I hope you don't mind but I looked at some of your pics, just so I could try finding who owned it. You're really talented" the pretty girl goes on, and Prompto immediately feels 1000 times better. She  holds his camera out for him to take with a nervous smile, and he eagerly accepts, beaming down at it, before cradling it to his chest.Prompto loses his camera and you're kind enough to track him down and return it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto deserves all the love! I've been wanting to add to the FFXV fandom for a while now because the game completely ruined me. This work will be multi chapter, and I might even post the gladiolus/reader I've been working on. 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are welcome and encouraged!

Prompto just might be having the worst day of his life, well no- not really, he's had much worse, but he's feeling dramatic and the day is exceptionally uncool.  
He'd been touring the streets of Altissia, dragging the guys around to all the spots worthy of some documentation, but somewhere along their navigation through the city, Noct's numerous fishing spots, restaurants Iggy was intrigued by and Gladio literally having girls flock to him left right and center (prompto needed to know his  
Secret right the fuck now) he'd misplaced his camera.   
Not only was the thing expensive and filled with his pictures, but it had sentimental value to it also. Noct had bought it for him for his birthday the first year they became friends, and it'd remained on his person everyday from that moment, until today.

They'd been searching for a little over an hour now, and he could tell the guys were growing irritable, Noct was tired, Gladio had plans (no doubt with one of the hundred women to literally beg for his attention) and ignis was just itching to get back to the hotel so he could try out a new recipe. Honestly Prompto feels bad for them, because once again he's an inconvenience to them, he really didn't want to ruin their day by sending them off on a wild goose chase for something he, stupidly, lost.   
He's fully prepared to tell the guys to head back to the Leville without him when a finger tapping on his shoulder and the clearing of a throat drags his attention away from the arcade they're parked in front of.

Prompto spins to see whoever is behind him maybe a little too swiftly and nearly head butts the woman who'd tapped him politely.  
He stammers out a quick 'whoops' before the air in his lungs feels like it's being literally leached from his chest.  
His eyes widen of their own volition as he runs his eyes from head to toe and back again, completely mesmerised, she's absolutely gorgeous. Easily, one of the prettiest women Prompto has ever seen, and he's seen a lot of pretty women, they haven't ever really been interested in him before but that was okay he guessed, they were still pleasing to look at.

"Uh.. Hi?" He manages to squeak, his voice breaking like a pubescent teenager more than once throughout the small sentence, he knows his face is probably 10 shades of beet red by now, and he silently thanks the 6 that the boys are behind him so they can't witness his embarrassment.

"Hi, I um- I think I found something that belongs to you" she says, long tresses of soft looking [hair colour] hair cast over her shoulder as she digs into a [favourite colour] leather satchel resting on her hip. 

Prompto can't help taking her all in, from her bright [eye colour] eyes and thick lashes to the soft curve of her nose, her cheekbones, the plush curve of her lips. She's so beautiful.   
Dressed in a simple grey t-shirt and jeans, [favourite colour] doc martins laced up on her feet, she's the epitome of effortless beauty.

"You left this behind I think, I hope you don't mind but I looked at some of your pics, just so I could try finding who owned it. You're really talented" the pretty girl goes on, and Prompto immediately feels 1000 times better. She holds his camera out for him to take with a nervous smile, and he eagerly accepts, beaming down at it, before cradling it to his chest.  
"Aw man, I thought I'd never find it, thank you! Thank you so much" he's practically bouncing on his feet now, which he knows looks weird as hell but what are the odds that a beautiful woman is the one who found his camera? And that she was kind enough to see it returned to him? That's like a sign or something right? 

"No sweat. I'd be pretty bummed out if I lost mine"  
Prompto realises that she's surprisingly as awkward as he is about the whole situation, which is crazy because girls that look like her are usually confident in his experience. He'd be lying if he said that her shyness didn't make him like her even more.

"No way! You're a photographer?" Prompto can't contain his excitement, who is this girl? And how in all hell did she fall from heaven and right into his lap?!

A soft pink flush spreads across her cheeks and she self-consciously ducks her head to hide it, tucking her hair behind her ear before looking back up to him.   
"An amateur" she shrugs. Prompto can't help being endeared by her shy nature and humble attitude, she's absolutely adorable.

"Could I se-" he's about to ask when a giant hand, that can only belong to one person, descends on his shoulder with a large clap that makes him almost jump out of his skin. He glares up at Gladiolus who smirks down at him before his gaze flicks to his new acquaintance, "prompto, you didn't introduce us to your cute friend" he rumbles, already putting on the Gladio charm that makes every woman in a 10 mile radius weak at the knees. 

Prompto feels a little annoyed that Gladio had to ruin such a good thing, maybe if he hadn't interrupted he and his acquaintance could share some photography tips, he'd ask to see her photos, maybe he'd even manage to sweet talk her number out of her with any luck. But that was out of the question now, After seeing Gladio, and Ignis and gods be damned,Noct, there's no way she'd want anything to do with him when she could have her pick of the three of them.  
"This is- uh- I didn't actually get your-" 

"It's Y/N, nice to meet you both" she comes to his rescue yet again, giving him a small smile that looks almost apologetic, which, wait, what? Why is she still even acknowledging his existence?

"Y/N, eh? That's beautiful. How do you know our little Prompto here?" Gladio practically purrs, his arm now slung over prom's shoulder, hugging him close to his side.  
He vaguely recognises Noct and Iggy coming up beside him to join in the conversation, and he mentally wishes he did send them back to the hotel earlier. Bunch of cock blocks.

"I don't- not really, I just found his camera" she supplies, looking between all three of the guys before looking back to Prompto in question.

"How very kind of you to return it to him" ignis speaks up, the corner of his lips twitching in a way that means he's definitely caught on to Prompto's attraction to Y/N, and will use this later to tease him mercilessly.

"It's no biggie" 

"You should let Prompto thank you properly for it" Noctis smirks, which is not fair because his best friend should be on his side, not joining in Gladio and Iggy's quest to embarrass him in front of the pretty girl.

"I can't actually, I have someone waiting for me" 

Prompto's heart sinks into the pit of his stomach.  
"Your boyfriend?" He can't hide the disappointment in his voice, of course someone like Y/N would have a boyfriend, he supposes he shouldn't really be surprised, even if she was single why the hell would she want him of all people? He was stupid for even hoping to ask her out.

"No, no. My brothers" Y/N clarifies, sounding more than a little amused that Prompto would assume she has a boyfriend. 

"Oh! Awesome" he tries to keep the relief out of his tone, maybe there is a chance after all.  
"Maybe some other time then? I mean- but o-only if you want to" Prompto offers a little too enthusiastically, he can feel the guys snickering at him, but he doesn't really care too much to kick one of them, right now.

"Uh.. Yeah sure, I'll only be in town for a few days though" she reaches into her bag for a pen and takes Prompto by the wrist, writing her phone number down on his forearm. "There you go" she smiles softly at him, before addressing the rest of their company "it was nice meeting you all" she gives a little wave, before backing away from them.

"I'll call you!" Prompto calls after her, gaining the attention of more than a few passing strangers.  
He quickly raises his camera and turns it on, snapping a picture of the girl as she takes her leave.

"I look forward to it" she grins, giving him a little salute before turning on her heel and weaving her way through the crowded streets, disappearing without a trace.

"Smooth, Kid" Gladio rumbles, shaking him like a rag doll. 

"You're practically drooling, Prom" Noct smirks, arms crossed over his chest, he almost looks proud.

"She did seem rather fond of you, Prompto. Do you think she was ill?" Ignis adds his two cents in, because apparently this is their whole thing now.

"Sticks and stones Iggy" 

"Describing your bone structure, tiny?" 

"Yuck it up guys, but none of you have Y/N's phone number" prompto grins, looking down at the pleasing scrawl of marker on his arm. 

"Iggy's right, maybe she wasn't feeling too good" 

"What can I say, some guys have it and others just don't I guess" Prompto grins, feigning confidence. 

"And it only took you striking out with every girl you've ever met to get it" Noct grins.

They trade smartass remarks back and forth as they weave their way through the crowded streets. Prompto takes out his camera, looking at the beautiful shot of Y/N's retreating form. He can't wait to see her again.


End file.
